Look at me Now
by Multipule-Characters1-Acct
Summary: Kids die and possess the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, nothing new here, but they aren't alone inside. In fact, there are demons in there with them. Take a look inside Freddy Fazbear through the ages.


It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear Pizza. The animatronics were singing, the children were laughing, and parents were talking. One thing wasn't right with this image of perfection though. Crying in the corner, a child sat wearing a Freddy mask. While there were some days that crying children graced the halls of Freddy's, the employees did their best to comfort the children. This child was not seen by those who would have provided comfort because he was dead. Truly, he wasn't even crying because he was sad, he just couldn't stop.

Wiping away his tears, not that it did any good, the Freddy mask wearing kid stood up, singing to himself, _"The children gather round, if they could only know. The nightmares, that exist behind the happy show."_

The ghost kid turned away, leaving the happy, living children. In very little time, he walked into the back room where the decaying bodies of old robotics stuffed with other children lied.

_"I used to be just like them,"_ the kid kneeled down next to the old Freddy as he sang, his dead body barely visible through the blood and metal inside the old animatronics, _"a smile across my face." _

He looked down at his wrists as shackles and chains materialized on them. More tears fell from his eyes and he continued, _"Until this place of innocence transformed into my cage."_

The room faded away into a black abyss as the kid threw his head back, screaming to the fading ceiling, _"Look at me now! Prisoner inside of the body I possess!"_

The kid's chains were suddenly yanked, spinning him around. He was stopped by an oil stained and charred version of Freddy Fazbear himself who leaned in close and echoed the kid's words, **"Look at me now! Teaming with power I will tear into your flesh!"**

The kid threw his arms up in an attempt to protect himself as the demon attacked him, throwing the kid far away. Chains clinked together and the demon saw shackles on its outstretched arm. They were a chain connecting it to the kid in a very physical way. The kid reached the end of the chain, stopping his flight short and pulling the demon off balance. The kid slowly climbed up, seeing the chain. He looked at te demon and promised, _"Forever walk the darkness chained."_

**"Filled with growing rage,"** the demon threatened.

They both grabbed their respective end of the chain and started pulling, trying to pull the other to their side. Together they sung, _**"Look at me now, I'm just like you. Both trapped with no hope to escape."**_

They leaned in close to one another, giving up for the moment, and both yelled, _**"Look at me now!"**_

Sudden sirens echoing around them snapped them out of their staring contest. Looking around, they found an arcade machine sitting there in the black void. The sirens blared from the machine, annoying the demon into trying to destroy it. It slammed a dirty paw onto the controls, and the legs of the robot jerked. The demon realized that these were the controls for the body, the kid figuring out the same thing moments later.

Not that this fact helped them figure out what the sirens were for.

They never did figure out what had happened, but soon they were being sent to a repairman to be the star of a new Freddy Fazbear pizza.

* * *

It is another normal Wednesday night at Freddy's Fazbear Pizza even if it is the last day it will be open. Bonnie had left the stage two hours ago, Chica one hour ago. Inside of the star attraction, the kid is curled up as far as he could be from the demon. The demon stared at the screen showing the outside world, waiting excitedly for his time to attack.

Then an already dark screen grows darker as the lights outside turned off with a fading whine.

The kid curls slightly tighter at the sound of the power going out,not wanting to see what will happen next. Hearing the jingle of chains, the demon glances behind it before returning to the screen as it moved to the night guard's office. Feeling like gloating, the demon starts to sing, **"Call me bitter or a killer or anything else you want to."**

As the body reaches the door, the demon presses a button and Toreador March plays from the speakers. It grips the joysticks of the arcade controls in excitement. It continues, **"Cause I've lived to long unforgiven and said goodbye to my heaven," **the guard sprints past on screen and the demon jumps to catch them, **"In the darkness I have risen. I'm content to be the villain."**

Catching the guard, the demon directs the body to the back room and starts stuffing the person into a spare costume. Stopping half way, the demon let go of the controls to watch the unlucky victim die slowly, snarking at the kid, **"Call me twisted, or a sinner. Demon, monster, evil, it's all true. Cause when you look at me all you see is a dangerous machine, who am I to argue with it?"** it grabs the joy sticks again with a relish, **"Here comes the killing spree!"**

_"Look at me now, prisoner inside the body I possess," _the kid sings in disgust.

**"Look at me now! Teaming with power I will tear into your flesh," **the demon sings in glee ready to slam the costume head on.

The kid, determined to prevent another death, rolls to his feet, yanking on the chain as he goes to pull the demon off balance and off the controls. Having succeeded for the moment, he yells,_"Forever walk the darkness chained." _

The demon turns to the kid in anger. **"Filled with growing rage." **

The kid starts running away, the demon right behind him, singing together, _**"Look at me now, I'm just like you. Both trapped with no hope to escape." **_

The demon catches the kid, throwing him to the ground.

**"Look at me now!"** it roars, intent on crushing the kid.

It is interrupted by the 6 o'clock bells chiming and the arcade controls shutting off for good. The kid has prevented another death.

* * *

It is a surprise when the arcade controls turn on after a year of inactivity. The kid moves to them, seeing a purple colored Freddy motioning to follow on screen. The kid moves the body to follow the purple bear as the demon walks up behind him.

The purple Freddy steps through a doorway that neither the kid or the demon remember being there, and the kid moves to continue following. Suddenly, the controls lock up and a bright red error message flashes on the screen. The kid jumps back in surprise, the demon taking his position and forcing the body to move backwards.

The error stops flashing just as a man in purple comes running out of the room with an axe. He slams it down onto the head of the animatronic, and unintentionally fries the arcade controls. Both kid and demon are knocked over as the black abyss they called home shakes again and again. Until it shatters, leaving them sitting in the closed pizzeria next to the absolutely decimated animatronic they used to inhabit.

The purple Freddy walks by back towards the stage, the man is not in sight.

The demon moves to go after the bear as the kid goes to enter the room the animatronic couldn't. They stumble as the still present chain makes itself known. The kid yanks the demon into the room just as the bear comes back with Bonnie following.

The man appears again, destroying Bonnie and releasing a similar kid and demon pair. The kid in the Freddy mask waves the kid in the Bonnie mask and the stained and charred Bonnie demon over into the room.

The purple Freddy walks by back towards the stage.

This happens two more times with Chica and Foxy, more masked children and demons being released from the robots. Once the man in purple destroys Foxy to his liking he goes into the room and begins packing up a few things to leave.

As the man turns around to leave, the children block him in, their demons backing them up. A fifth child wearing a golden Freddy mask comes in with a golden twin of the Freddy demon. The man is more scared of this kid than he is of the others and tries to run away. The new kid chases the man at a slow pace around and around the room.

Eventually, the man jumps inside an empty animatronic suit to get away. The suit stands up, the man inside laughing in glee, until the suit isn't so empty anymore. The man inside screams in pain as the beams and wires stab into him and the kids wander off with their demons to figure out what to do now.

* * *

Thirty years pass and the kids will be no closer to moving on. Even when the horror attraction that the man - who will call himself 'Springtrap' - found himself in, burned down, the kids stuck around.

They will sit in the ruined building, watching Springtrap walking away, with sorrow consuming them.

_**"I am two sides of a face"**_ the Freddy masked kid and his demon will muse to themselves. _**"And I don't feel I can ever leave this place."**_

The kid and the demon will look at each other with a desire to settle their differences.

The kid will start, _"With any moment I'm,"_

_**"A child,"**_ the demon will finish with the kid and continue, **"Or a," **

_**"Demon filled with rage,"**_ the kid will finish with the demon.

The demon and kid start talking over each other, lyrics pouring out with no real rhyme, **"The paths are still the same."** _"Look at me now, I'm just like you, both trapped."_

The kid and demon will look at each other in silence for a moment before they will shake each other's hands saying, _**"Our paths are still the same."**_

A flash of light will occur around the demon and kid, obscuring them from sight. When it leaves, a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear will be standing there.

The others, after seeing what happened, will look at each other and start to plan.

* * *

Springtrap will be searching for his son Michael, when the Nightmares attack him.

_**"Look at me now! Prisoner inside of the body I possess!" **_Foxy will be the first to catch up, grabbing Springtrap's arm and pulling him so hard that the arm will be pulled off.

_**"Look at me now! Teaming with power I will tear into your flesh!" **_Bonnie will smash Springtrap's head into a wall, cracking the suit open. Bonnie will then start tearing at the corpse head and anything he can reach.

_**"Forever walk the darkness chained!"**_ Chica will grab one leg and start tearing at it, followed up by Golden Freddy on the other leg. _**"Filled with growing rage!"**_

Freddy will stick his hand into Springtrap's chest, grabbing a hold of the endoskeleton spine past the human spine. _**"Look at me now! I'm just like you, both trapped with no hope to escape!"**_

Freddy will lift Springtrap up and toss him in a random direction hard enough that he flew over many buildings, followed by all five nightmares roaring, _**"Look At Me Now!"**_


End file.
